The LPD, in cooperation with scientists at the National School of Medicine of Mali, have developed a Malaria Research and Training Center in Bamako. The goals of the MRTC are several. First is to develop a center of research excellence in Africa where the work is planned, directed and executed primarily by African scientists. In cooperation with scientists from more developed countries, research is aimed at developing strategies for the control of malaria in Africa using the most modern and appropriate technologies. To facilitate these studies, laboratories have been renovated and equipped. A major training program has been initiated for Malian staff members to provide expertise in all areas of modern biology with emphasis on molecular biology and immunology. A second goal is to provide a facility in a malaria endemic area where the results of laboratory studies at the NIH and in other laboratories can be readily tested and applied to studies of malaria in the field. The MRTC also functions as the primary research and training facility of the Ministry of Health of Mali. Three main collaborative research projects are currently underway: 1) As a prelude to the implementation of strategies for malaria control based on the concept of replacement of vector populations with mosquitoes unable to transmit the malaria parasite, we are examining the genetic and biologic structure of vector populations in a series of distinct ecological zones in Mali. We are also attempting to describe various naturally occurring refractory mechanisms which exist in field populations of otherwise efficient vectors. To facilitate these studies, we are using the tools of molecular biology including analysis of microsatellite DNA polymorphisms, restriction length polymorphisms (RFLPs), and ribosomal and mitochondrial DNA. 2) We are applying molecular probes developed at the NIH to study the genesis and spread of antimalarial drug resistance in Mali. 3) Sites are being prepared in Mali for field testing the NIH malaria vaccine.